Guy Cecil
Background Guy was a servant of the Fabre House. After Luke and Tear were transported into Malkuth through a hyperresonance, Guy went to search for Luke. Eventually he managed to aid Luke, Tear, Ion, and Jade against the God-Generals when they took over the Tartarus. After a series of events, they managed to return to Baticul and Luke was returned home to the manor. It was then Guy was transported into Iriphos. Personality Guy is kind and hard-working, and could be somewhat of a charmer, seeming to know what to say. Due to a traumatic event, he has a phobia of women. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' A Traumatic First Arrival & The Bamboo Forest Battle Guy arrived in Iriphos at the Bamboo Forest, though he landed on top of Hong Meiling. Having landed on top of a woman had triggered Guy's gynophobia, though neither Hong or the Help Jiyu Nanohana through the Bamboo Forest Fanboys were aware of his phobia. He soon met up with Luke fon Fabre, Yukari Takeba, Kamina, Revya, Gig, Simon, and Mieu as they were fighting a hydra. Mieu ended up going missing in the process. After their battle with the hydra, they made camp in the forest. Yukari made the suggestion that they should keep moving to Altessa's House while Luke wanted to search for Mieu. However, this moment of peace didn't last very long as Da Ji and her snake minions attacked the group once again, having caught the forest on fire. A Heroic Attempt Turned Into Tragedy After Da Ji and her minions had fled, Simon carried Yukari with Lagann while Kamina carried Revya, Gig, and Guy with Gurren. Luke stayed behind to save the Fanboys. However, it turned out that Luke was attempting to use a hyperresonance, which backfired on him at the cost of the lives of the boys. With the arrival of Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Larhal, and Lucius, the fire was put out and Luke was saved. 'ARC 3' Guy had spent three months staying at Altessa's place with Team Gurren as they were figuring out where to go next. He had tried to fight the urge of asking Simon and Kamina if they would allow him to pilot Gurren and Lagann sometime. He had also grown concerned for both Luke and Yukari. With how harsh Yukari was toward the red-haired noble had him think about how Tear was. When Luke told everyone that he wanted to change, Guy reassured him that he would help in any way possible. As the group were about to make their leave, they soon met Keima Katsuragi, Elucia de Lute Ima, Lelouch vi Britannia, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster. They were also reunited with Revya and Gig. Unfortunately, Guy's phobia had triggered when Elucia offered to shake his hand. As they traveled, most of the group had gone separate ways. Guy had remained with Kamina, Simon, and Luke. Team Gurren had arrived at the Tower of Salvation ruins, though something was wrong. The group was feeling fatigued as if their energy was being drained. As they decided to leave the ruins as soon as possible, Guy had spotted a young green-haired girl wandering around. However, she pointed at the group, especially at Guy, and screamed as she ran off. Guy wanted to help the girl and find out what was going on. Powers & Abilities Guy fights in the Sigmund Style of swordsmanship which involves wielding a sword on his right hand, and his sheath on the left. He could deal damage very quickly and easily avoid enemy attacks due to his high agility and fast attack speed. Cursed Slot: Placed on Guy by Sync the Tempest, which allows him to lose control and act on subconscious feelings. Mystic Arte Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Male Category:Character Category:Game Category:Tales Of